Tails' Awkward Stages
by Ember113
Summary: Read the story! Basically Tails is hitting puberty. Possible Lemon. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Dreams, washing machines and cell phones

**Alrighty then! Just had the sudden urge to make a Tails fanfiction. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: This is annoying. Don't own anything in here! All characters are owned by SEGA and Sonic Team!  
**

**********************************************************************  
**

"_Mmm, Tails, could you help me with this?" Rouge said in seductive whisper. She was only wearing a nightgown that went down to her knees, it was a very light purple, almost white. Rouge was in Tail's workshop and was turned around pointing to the strap that was at the back of her gown. With sweaty and eager hands Tails began to untie it._

_Once it was done she turned around and let the straps fall off her shoulders, now only her hands were holding it up, and they were pressing against her chest. Slowly, while cooing Tails' name, she began to let it fall._

"BLAM, BLAM, BLAM, BLAM!!!" screamed Tails' alarm clock. "Gah!!" screamed Tails as he fell off of his yellow mattress and onto the wooden floor. "Ow." He said, while rubbing the back of his head, which was what he landed on.

The alarm clock was still blaring and Tails' quickly got to his feet and shut it off. Looking to his sheets he noticed that a white gooey mess had been made on his sheets. Looking down he also notices that his member was still sticking out through that slit in his plaid boxers. "Not again!" he groaned, doing his best to repress the memories of his dream. Checking his clock he saw that it read 6:30, Tails was the earliest riser of the group, always needing to work on something in his garage.

"I've been having dreams like that for two weeks now! First Rouge, then Amy, and then two nights ago it was Cream…" he muttered to himself as he gathered up his sheets to be washed, again. He began to walk out of the room, the bundle of sheets under his left arm. Making sure that the sheets were bundled up in a way that his mess was in the center, so as to not get it into his fur anymore than it was, and to keep that smell a far down as possible.

"_The guys will catch on to my recent use of the washer. I mean they aren't __that__ stupid. Thankfully Cream doesn't live with us, she always catches on to any change in my attitude or actions." _ Walking into the laundry room he turned on the light, then took out what was in the dryer and replaced it with what was in the washer. Looking down he also noticed that his member had returned back to normal. _"Good, that would be EMBERASSING if someone saw me like that…"_

Turning around to get his sheets he jumped in surprise, and some fear. Shadow was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, one leg draped over the other, he was also wearing a pair of dark blue sweatpants, his normal sleepwear. "Uhh… uhh…" Tails began, still shocked that someone was up at this hour. Finally composing himself he looked up to Shadow and said "Hey Shadow, what are you doing up this early?"

Rolling his eyes Shadow said "Hmph, I was about to ask you the same thing…" sniffing the air Shadow recognizes that tangy, sweaty scent. With a grin he said "Aaaah, now I see." Laughing a little he added "Looks like little Tails is growing up." As Shadow continued to laugh, Tails blushed furiously. "Shut up! I'm 15 now! This is… natural, for my age."

Cocking up an eyebrow Shadow looked at Tails and said "It's not that. It's just that you, probably the second most innocent person in your little group, has had a wet dream! But don't worry… I won't say anything, it'd be more entertaining to see when the rest of the group finds out." He said while laughing, but also noting the look of worry on Tails' face.

"Thank you?" Tails said, not knowing whether to hate him for taking enjoyment out of, well his most awkward stage in his life. Or to be thankful, since he's keeping his mouth shut. "No problem" Shadow said, returning back to his normal facial expression.

Shadow was about to turn away, but Tails said "Wait, you said second most innocent. Who's the most innocent?"

"Oh. Cream is." Shadow said, but a mischievous smile spread on his face when he saw Tails blushing furiously. "Oh, this just gets better and better!" laughing heartily Shadow turned around and walked away, back to his room.

"_This can't be good." _Tails thought to himself as he returned to his sheets, throwing them into the washer. Putting in the detergent and fabric softener, he turned on the washer. Walking away from the laundry room he turned towards his own room, wanting to both get dressed and work a bit on his cell phone.

He walked back into his room, and turned to his closet. Opening the door he took out a blue and white stripped polo, then a pair of jeans to go with it. Putting these on, his mind wandered back to his conversation with Shadow. "I have a feeling this is gonna become much more complicated. And, well more embarrassing."

Across from his bed was his small workbench, where he'd work on smaller projects. Such as the cell phone that he created for himself. It was yellow on the outside, but when u flipped it open, it had a white coloring. _"Funny how we all obsess over the colors of our skin" _he thought, his mind wandered to each person and how they all decorated themselves.

He opened the phone and began to take it apart. _"I need to add in a wireless connection to the internet now. I've already got the holographic screen to pop out. So after this I think I should be done…" _Continuing to tinker with it he inserted a small metal chip, connected a few wires and reattached all the coverings for the phone.

Putting it all back together, he turned on the phone, and was glad when he saw the new icon his display screen appear. Pressing it he saw that the news website showed up his screen. "Awesome! I think that's enough for this morning." Feeling his stomach growl he added "But, I do think it's time for some breakfast." Turning around he almost yelled, the screen said 7:30.

Everyone would be awake by now, but they wouldn't be dressed in their daily clothes. They'd all be wearing their nightwear. _"This is why I eat at 7:00. They aren't up yet, and it only takes me 10 minutes to eat! But now…. Let's just hope that Rouge isn't wearing anything too revealing. I can't deal with that, especially since last night, with the dream…"_

Before he let his mind wander off into that he got up and left his room, closing the door behind him. Going down the hallway he passed the laundry room, and went through the arch that led into the living room.

Shadow was wearing what he was wearing earlier and looked up at Tails, the mischievous glint in his eyes. He was also on the groups' large, tan couch. It held 3 cushions on it; Shadow was at the far end of it against the arm of the chair. Knuckles was next to him, eating a breakfast burrito and wearing gray sweatpants.

Sonic was behind them, stretching out his legs, preparing for his morning jog. He was wearing a pair of blue basketball shorts, and an A-shirt. (A/N: If you don't know what that is, the other name for it is a wife beater. A-shirt is a much nicer term in my opinion) Amy was up on the back of the sofa, swinging her legs back and forth, admiring Sonic. She was wearing this pink, night gown, but it went down past her legs, so nothing there. _"Thankfully. I don't even know why I had that dream of Amy; I don't think of her that way consciously."_

Walking into the kitchen Tails thought he was home free, no sight of Rouge and her usual nightly attire… always something, well revealing. Breathing a sigh of relief Tails began to relax, that is until he saw what was in the kitchen. Rouge was bending down, picking up a spoon she had just dropped and she was wearing a night gown that was similar to what she wore in Tails' dream, and he could see everything.

"_Oh, my God…"_

*************************************************************************************  
**

**For those of you that don't know that was Tails thinking that part at then end. Hope everyone enjoyed it!**

**I MIGHT add a lemon later on... :D. (Those horny kids XD)  
**

**Also, In case anyone has any ideas for outfits for the characters, could u send me some? I just have a hard time thinking of some that fit that character... anyways, PM me! You will be given the credit! :D**

Review as well! makes us authors happy! :)  



	2. Tails Third Tail

**XD. I LOVED the feedback I got! But I'm Insanely sorry for taking so long to post it!! I've been busy with school starting and working at my parents store, and so on and so forth. Again, I'm insanely sorry!**

But enough of my apologies! Read the story!

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything. idk, couldn't come up with anything "witty" this time around. :P\

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Rouge stood up straight and said "Good morning Tails." In a rather cheerful way, as she does every morning. She walked over to him and gave him a quick hug, but noticed something… hard. Walking away from Tails she stole a quick glance behind her and saw him take out his cell phone. _"Ok, good. I could've sworn it felt like something else though… probably just his cell."_

Checking the time on his cell, Tails saw it was 7:40 now. But checking the time wasn't why he brought out his cell, he knew that Rouge, or well anyone else for that matter, would've felt his… member if they were hugging him at that time. So he just took out his cell to trick her into thinking it was just that. Glancing behind him he saw she was walking away, and it looked like she was relieved _"Good, it worked."_

Walking over to the fridge him mind began to wander once more about Rouge. Instead of just hugging him, she had placed her hand on top of his member, through his pants. "Bigger than I thought it'd be…" she cooed and began to sink to her knees… _"Gah! Stop it!!!" _Tails screamed to himself in his mind. Looking down he sees his member was pointing straight out, again. _"Crap! Need to cool down, need to cool down!!" _

He ran to the fridge and opened the door, basically thrusting his entire body inside it in a desperate attempt too cool his nerves. Sighing a deep sigh of relief when he felt the cooling affect and his member beginning to go down.

"Wait, Sonic! Where are you going?" asked Amy in the other room. "Relax Amy, we're still going on that run together. I just need to grab an apple, and why don't you go change while I'm doing that?" said Sonic, his voice getting louder as he approached the kitchen.

"_Crap! This is gonna be embarrassing, and I haven't cooled completely down yet, so I can't pull out now. I need to think of something fast!" _ Tails thought to himself.

"What the? Why is the fridge open?" asked Sonic as he approached it. Then he saw two orange tails, with a white spot at the tips of them, sticking out of the door. "Oh, it's just Tails. Wait… what the hell? Tails, why are you inside the fridge?"

"Umm, hey Sonic… what's up?" asked Tails, still inside the refrigerator. "Oh nothing much, just grabbing an apple before my run and- now wait a minute! Don't be trying to confuse me, why are you in the fridge?" Sonic asked again, this time getting a little annoyed that Tails had tried to confuse him, AND that he fell for it!

"Oh this? I was just uhh…" Tails said, trying his best to come up with a reasonable excuse. "Smelling the orange juice! Yum! I just love me some good OJ!" Tails said, now getting out of the fridge, with a bottle of orange juice in his hand.

Sonic gave him a questioning look, and then shook his head, no longer even trying to press the topic further. "Whatever Tails, I'm just gonna grab my apple and get Amy. Then run." Sonic went up to the fridge, grabbed an apple. Then quickly ate it while racing up the stairs, waiting for Amy.

"_That was too close! I need to be careful about where I… fantasize." _Tails thought as he put the orange juice back into the fridge, and then turning around to go into the living room _"I should have better control than that, but it is just so… intriguing. But Rouge ought to be up in her room by now, changing, and I can get to work!"_

He turned the corner to enter the living room. _"Crap"_. In the living room, Knuckles and Rouge were… well making out, but A LOT more intimate than that. Rouge had her legs wrapped around Knuckles waist, and she was pinned up against the wall. Knuckles had his hands on her waist, massaging it, soft moans coming from Rouge.

Shadow was walking past Tails, to get away from their 'private' moment. _"Why the hell don't they just get a room?! First they start fighting about the stupid controller and then Knuckles flexes his muscles 'cause he's angry. Next thing I know Rouge jumps on top of him making out with him! I mean, I don't mind them being a couple, but to do that out here-" _

He then notices that Tails was standing there, his mouth agape, his eyes transfixed on the scene before him. _"Holy shit! Tails? Is that a- holy crap it is!" _Then a rather mischievous idea plays into Shadow's mind and he says, "Be careful Rouge with what you do or wear." He winks then at Tails "other wise Tails here might grow a third tail!" Shadow then erupts into laughter, his face becoming red.

Knuckles and Rouge stop and look over at Shadow, both with curious stares. Tails is blushing like crazy and has turned around, his back facing Rouge and Knuckles, trying to keep them from seeing his pointing pants. _"Crap! Again?! I need to think of something fast… umm… dead kittens! Just think of that! Keep thinking, keep thinking, and gone!" _

Tails then turned around to face Knuckles and Rouge, who were done now, and still looking at them with an confused facial expression. "Shadow, what do you mean by a third tail?" asked Rouge, completely oblivious, and from the look on Knuckle's face he was just as confused.

Shadow is still laughing but it's calmed down a lot, but he's holding his sides and just nodding his head and shaking his hand back and forth, as if to say 'never mind'. "Umm… ok then. I'ma just go ahead and change…" Rouge said, pointing to the stairs and flying up to her room.

Knuckles is just rubbing the back of his head, still confused, but is beginning to think that he may have an idea about what Shadow said. _"I'll ask tails about it later… I HOPE it's not THAT. I mean, come on! It's Tails were talking about, the little goody-goody kid, one of the most innocent ones here. Aside from Cream that is."_

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

**wee! Lots of stars! **

**How'd u like it?! Tell me! Press that magical green and white button and put down your thoughts! (lol, I'm hyper and am in a creative mood!)**

**And I KNOW this one was shorter than the last one. But the next one will be good! It's a different chracter also! :P Guess!**

**And for those of you that can't wait for the lemon, don't worry it will be here. 4th or 5th chapter though. :P.  
**


End file.
